eragon_sporkingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Touching Spirit Bear Fourteen
In Spirit Bear, we last left with the Circle of Justice. It was Cole's turn to speak. Cole says that when he went to the island he was bad, then he got mauled by a bear and now he's good. His mother talks next saying she's that Cole has changed and she's trying to pick up the pieces of her life. The feather goes around and people don't speak up for Cole (can't imagine why) but do say that maybe he should have a reduced sentence for good behavior, but his case should be return to the courts. Garvey speaks out for Cole, saying that he has changed and he's good now. Peter (The boy who Cole Beat Up)'s Lawyer says that Cole is still Evil and should go to Jail because two days on the Island isn't enough to change anyone and Peter is still really badly hurt. And Cole was pulling things out of his ass when he talked about the pure white bear attacking him. Personally I don't see why they're making such a big deal about what COLOR the bear was, when it's quite obvious that he was attacked by a bear. I mean the kid was laying out in the middle of butftuck nowhere, laid open by the bear and probably delirious half the time, and they're worried about what color he says the bear was? He thought he was a dead baby bird for crying out loud! He wasn't in his right mind! They should give the color of the bear the same amount of credibility as if he had said it was orange. The fact that the color of the bear keeps on coming up is because the author is trying to come up for a reason to Cole to be called a liar. After all there's no real way to prove or disprove it, except for the fact that the white bears aren't supposed to be there. Instead Cole must be lying and trying to get out of his real punishment. Then Edwin speaks. He does an example with Cole showing how a person's life can be changed slowly or suddenly. The best part about this demonstration is that he shoves Cole onto the floor. Again they say that Cole might not be telling the truth because he saw a white bear. Edwin asks him if he saw a white bear. Cole says yes. Edwin says that another person saw a white bear in the same area. The Lawyer then says fuck the color of the bear (then why did she keep on bringing it up?) Cole screwed up so he gets no more chances. Edwin says that if they send Cole back to the Island he'd have to pay for everything for himself. Cole gets sent back to the detention center and he works out a lot, but his right arm still is gimpy. Working out helps his anger. Cole's lawyer stops being his lawyer because his father won't pay for him any more. Edwin also stopped by a few times. Then Edwin and Garvey stop by. They ask him some Hard Questions. Like how does he think he's changed, does he think this is all his father's fault? (To the latter Cole answers no, because his father was abused. And he hopes he never abuses his children. He cries too. Fortunately for him, Cole gets to go back to island. Edwin and Garvey have had Cole released into his custody. So, Cole gets to go back to the Island. He had to sell all his stuff (like his dirt bike, snowmobile, bicycle, skis...) to pay for new supplies. He's upset about this. But still it's worth it because he gets to go back to the island. Once on the Island they tell him that he needs to build a fire and have dinner ready in two hours, after which Garvey and Edwin wander off on the island. When they come back, they have hot dogs and Garvey does another one of his example things with food. He tells Cole that all the world is a hot dog and depending on what you do with it: be it make it simple and crappy or take the time to make it nice and share is up to you. And that he should make his time on the island a celebration. If I get beat over the head with any more life lessons I'm gonna have a concussion. Well, that's it until Sundayish. Category:Touching Spirit Bear Category:Other Books